narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shira
| homecountry = | affiliation = Asuratai Kurozome | previous affiliation = | occupation = Asuratai | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Unnamed Father and Mother Unnamed Older Sister | rank = ? | classification = Ex-Shinobi Monk Civilian | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Chakram }} Shira (かしら, Poetry) Shira is the de-facto head of the social and political movement known as Asuratai, an organization focused on reuniting the nations into one in an effort to bring about world peace. In these efforts, Shira has spear headed the peace corps forward, focused largely in the five Shinobi nations. Bringing an uneasy sense of tension between the civilian population and the military. While presently indifferent, Shira hopes to form the Asuratai into a bridge between the ninja and the every day individual. Before forming the Asuratai, Shira was an assassin for the likes of Sunagakure, holding the rank of Tokubestu Jonin, she was feared for her aggressive use of her kekkei genkai, the Crystal Release. None too subtle with her attacks on her targets, Shira made it her point to incorporate as much flashiness into her assassinations, which eventually coined her the term, Hade (派手, Flashy Gem). It was not until Shira was framed for an unsactioned hit on the Rivers Daimyo that did she stop working for the likes of the Land of Air, exiled from her nation. Throughout her life, Shira aspired to bring about peace, through what means that meant, did not differentiate to her. With a new found freedom, Shira sought out a less violent method of bringing about her dream. Her newly turned over leaf status has given the communities of Shinobi nations to calling Shira by the moniker: Nebiki-Shi (根引き, lit. Uproot or Redeem). Appearance Personality Background Crytal Growth Genin Tenure Required Evil Framed for the Wrong Asuratai, Present Date Abilities Crystal Release From her childhood, Shira had developed an innate talent with the Crystal Release, arching formations of refined earth that bloomed into beautiful constructs of her desire. A tool utilized wisely, it became a formidable weapon and defense for Shira, defined as her Shield and Spear. The crystal release in her hands honed to be an adamant defense, creating a multitude of barriers and defensive transformations that allow her to take on incredible amounts of damage before bending her knee. Utilizing the shield to deflect and negate much of the jutsu that might be sent her way on a physical scale. Shira has in a moment's notice, used her crystal release to form a small citadel around her person to protect her from an incoming asssault, though taxing her immensely for it's creation, it was proven to outside attackers that the individual in which they were being targeted by was a woman with potential unpeaked. The Crystal Release became the embodying power of Shira not through brute power alone, but through the many utilizations that came to fruition. Manifesting ornate and complex abilities with fine chakra control and shape transformations, altering not only the exterior and make up of her crystals, but also the inside of them, their relation with chakra, and the ability to alienate and reflect techniques that might come into contact with them. Feared for her expertise, it was thanks to the cunning of her ability set that allowed her to escape attempts on her life, and the escape from Sunagakure. Earth Release Genjutsu Taijutsu Bukijutsu Equipment Relationships Asuratai Kurozome Quotes Trivia Personal Jutsu List Summoning Technique: Fortune Hounds Titles *'Nebiki-Shi' (根引き, lit. Uproot or Redeem). *'Hade' (派手, Flashy Gem). *'Damesuto' (Monk of the Broken Path) Category:Kunoichi Category:Ninja Category:Civilian Category:Sunagakure Category:Asuratai Category:Kurozome Category:Female Category:Characters